


Hole in One

by TriDogMom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Any tag that goes with M/M sex, First Time, M/M, Self-Acceptance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom
Summary: After chatting at a Ministry Ball, George and Theo spend time together.
Relationships: Theodore Nott/George Weasley
Comments: 26
Kudos: 50
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	Hole in One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gidgit2u](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gidgit2u/gifts), [sarena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarena/gifts), [TheImperfectionista](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImperfectionista/gifts).



> Thank you to those who commented on my story Pretty Petty that they wanted to see this couple... This is for you.
> 
> Date inspired by a fun night I had with Theimperfectionista

"You wanna get out of here?” George asked, setting down his champagne glass. 

He had spent the majority of the Remembrance Ball sitting at the table talking to Theo, only leaving to dance with Ginny and to use the loo. George had hung out with Theo a few times over the years when he joined Ron and his friends for a night out, but he didn’t know the Slytherin well. 

What he did know was that Theo preferred the company of men, even if he didn’t admit it. George wasn’t gay, but considered himself sexually fluid. When he and Angelina broke up, he found himself in bed with people of both genders, depending on who he found attractive that night. And tonight, Theo had caught his eye. 

“I, um…” Theo trailed off. 

“I was thinking we could grab a pint or something.” George said at his hesitation. 

George really wanted to get him home, strip him naked, and bury his cock in him. He also knew Theo would need time to fully accept what he was feeling was attraction and that it was okay to act on it. George had it lucky, he had a large family that loved and accepted him for who he was. What little he knew of Theo, the man was raised the polar opposite. 

The only son and heir of a Death Eater, raised to believe his entire purpose in life was to realise he was better than most, and to get married and create more heirs to carry on the family name. Not exactly the most healthy enviroment for a gay kid. 

“A pint sounds good.” Theo replied, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

They made plans to head home and change into casual clothes before meeting back at George’s shop. George was on his way to the Floo after saying goodbye to his parents when he was stopped by Ron.

“So,” Ron said in a singsong voice. “You and Theo?”

“Is there something you would like to say, brother?”

“Just make sure you use protection,” Ron cautioned. “There are a lot of nasty diseases out there.”

“No one knows that more than you do, Ron.” George said with a laugh, remembering the time Ron came home with crabs and Molly had almost flayed him alive. “Don’t be a fool; wrap your tool.”

George arrived home and hoping tonight would go his way, he set a few charms to work. He wasn’t messy, but there were a few dishes that needed to be done, he hadn’t dusted all week, and the place could use an air freshening charm. Making sure the charms were working, he headed to his room to change, throwing another spell towards the sheets to clean them. The night was cool so he found a jumper that would go well with his jeans and was just pulling it on when Theo’s voice called from his Floo. 

Walking into the room, he checked Theo out. It should be illegal to look that good. He was wearing jeans that fit like they were made for him, a leather jacket, and a bobble hat. It wasn’t cold enough for the hat, and anyone else wearing it would appear ridiculous, but somehow Theo pulled it off. 

“Ready to go?” George asked. 

“Yeah,” Theo replied. “Did you have somewhere in mind?”

“There is a great place in Shoreditch I thought we could go to.” At Theo’s blank look he continued. “Muggle side of the Leaky.”

“Sorry, I go there with the group, but I don’t really know much about Muggle London.”

George grabbed a jacket and they walked down the steps to leave. Making their way towards the Leaky, they talked more about George’s trips into the Muggle world.

“I go out to eat and shop there at least once a week. They had made so many inventions to get by without magic. I like to take things and spell them. More than a few things I have found there have been big sellers at the shop.”

Leaving the Leaky and stepping on the sidewalk, George let the loud noises of bus engines, car horns, and ringing mobiles wash over him. 

“It is always so loud over here,” Theo said, echoing his thoughts. 

“I enjoy it though. Sometimes the quiet makes it hard to work.”

“Are we walking to this place?”

“It would probably take an hour. I can Apparate us over there, or you can be adventurous and take the Underground.”

“Apparation is fine. I don’t fancy being stuck in a metal tube under London.”

“Fair enough.” George said as they walked into the alley a few doors down from the Leaky that was spelled so Muggles didn’t see them Apparating. “Hold on to me.”

George reached out his hand and Theo grabbed on, their fingers intertwining. A jolt of desire shot through George and he wondered if Theo could feel it too. Squeezing his hand tightly, he spun on the spot, focusing on the alley just behind Shoreditch High Street Station. 

George kept ahold of Theo’s hand as they appeared in their new location. He watched as Theo looked around and his eyebrows raised in surprise. 

“George, are you sure it is safe to be here?” Theo asked. “It looks a bit like Knockturn Alley.”

“It looks a little rough,” he agreed, “but I’ve never had any problems. If something happens, we’ll Disapparate to the Leaky.”

They left the alley and joined the groups of people walking the streets. George loved East London. While it had a grittier feel, he enjoyed the energy that seemed to come from the seedy pubs, barred up shops, and the people walking around. He had found this place when he got off at the wrong stop when trying to take the Tube to Hermione’s new place. 

The pub was located on a small side street the police blocked off on Friday and Saturday nights. Grabbing their pints, they made their way back outside and sat at one of the picnic tables situated under the string of lights hung between the two buildings. People around them were drinking, laughing, and dancing along to the music spilling out from the place next door. 

Theo seemed to relax the longer they sat and George slowly moved closer to him on the bench. Theo asked nonstop questions about the products George sold and how he came up with new ideas. He even admitted to using the Skiving Snackboxes a few times during his final year at Hogwarts. 

“Want to play golf?” George asked him. 

“What?” Theo looked nonplussed.

“Golf. It’s a boring Muggle sport, but they have this place,” he pointed next door, “that does a mini version of it. It’s pretty fun.”

Standing, Theo followed him as they walked into the golf place. George laughed at the look on his face because it matched the look he and Ron had shared when Harry and Hermione had dragged them here a couple of years ago. It was mostly dark inside, lit only by colored light bulbs that made their white shirts glow. 

George paid for a round of mini golf and ordered two drinks named Unicorn Piss. Theo had refused to touch it until he watched the bartender pour nothing but alcohol in the cup before adding a splash of cranberry juice. Walking to a small door, they grabbed their golf club, a ball each, and a score card before walking to the start of the course. 

* * *

Theo looked around the room and didn’t know what to think. It was like walking into a real life version of the trips he had when Blaise had cooked with ‘magical mushrooms’ instead of regular ones. Everything was either black or glowing. He couldn't figure out how purple light bulbs worked. They weren’t bright, but caused everything around them to be. 

Trying not to focus on it, he sipped his drink. Surprise filled him as he swallowed. He had watched the man make it, but couldn’t taste any alcohol. It was the sweetest, and best thing he had ever tasted. Downing another mouthful, he watched as George placed his yellow ball on the ground and hit it with a mallet looking stick. The ball rolled down the fake grass, stopping a few feet from the hole in the middle. 

“You’re turn, Theo,” George said after smiling at his ball placement. 

“What do I do?” he asked, genuinely uncertain as to what to do.

“Let me show you.”

George sat their drinks down before grabbing Theo’s blue ball and setting it in the same place he had put his yellow one before. 

“Grab your club like it’s a Beater’s Bat, but not as tight,” George explained, correcting his hands. “Now line your club up with the ball and hit it lightly.”

Theo did as instructed, but instead of the ball rolling towards George’s, it only went a foot away before rolling back to him. 

“A little harder than that,” George said with a laugh. “Let me help you.”

Theo felt the blood in his body head south as George wrapped his arms around him and placed his hands over Theo’s on the club. He followed the instructions whispered into his ear without really hearing them. All he could focus on was the way George molded his body around his own. Moving his hands back, he hit the ball harder than he had before and watched as it rolled to a stop closer to the hole than George’s ball. 

“Great job, Theo,” George said, his lips brushing his ear.

Theo couldn’t seem to make the words come out of his mouth. Instead, he smiled and stepped back, reaching down to grab the drinks before they made their way to their balls. Theo stopped before his and realised the color of his bollocks would match it before the night was over. 

He wasn’t deaf to the things his friends said about him. They all told him they loved- well, the Gryffindor friends said that, not the Slytherin ones- and accepted him. Draco had told Theo that with his father dead, he no longer had to live the life Theo Sr had planned for him. 

_“Your dad was a right bastard, Theo. He didn’t care about what was best for you. He just wanted an heir. It’s okay if you're not into witches.”_

Theo had told Draco to fuck off and mind his own business. He knew he was different than the other boys in their dorm. Whilst they sat around and talked about which girl’s knickers they wanted to get into, Theo thought about what it would be like to kiss Draco. Or have Blaise use that tongue he always bragged about on his cock. 

But being different wasn’t accepted in Pureblood society. It didn’t matter if that difference was being gay, having a Muggle parent, or even being sorted into a House other than Slytherin. It just wasn’t the done thing. 

Theo watched as George knocked his ball into the small hole and raised his hands in triumph. Theo then made his choice. Draco was right, his father was dead. His friends would still accept him no matter who he was dating. It was time to stop lying to them and himself. Lining his club up with his ball, he stopped.

“Can you show me how to do it again?” he asked. 

The smirk on George’s face made it clear the ginger saw right through his move. He wrapped his arms around him again, this time pressing his hips into Theo’s arse and whispered in his ear. 

“I’ll help you with your ball and club anytime you need me to.”

Theo was grateful George was holding onto him because his knees almost buckled. Watching his ball fall into the hole he bent over, making sure to push back into George when he retrieved it. 

Their flirting became more obvious as they played the nine holes. They had stopped between the fourth and fifth to order another round of Unicorn Piss. Theo let it seep into his blood and gathered courage from it. As George hit his ball into the clown’s mouth of the final hole, he pulled him around and kissed him hard. It took George a moment to respond before he wrapped his arms onto Theo’s sides. 

“Ouch!” Theo yelled as George’s club hit him in the head. 

“Oh fuck,” George said, then started laughing. It was so ridiculous Theo joined in. 

They left the mini golf place shortly after that and George told Theo they were going to get the best food in London. Walking down the stairs, Theo smiled as George took his hand. They walked to a bagel place. The place looked old and run down and Theo would not have entered had it not been for the long line of people waiting that clearly showed it was a great place. 

Theo took a bite of the salted beef and mustard bagel and moaned loud enough people turned to look at him. It must have been a common occurrence for people to moan after eating here because everyone just gave him a knowing smile before continuing on their way. 

“How do they make it taste so good?” Theo asked. 

“I suspect house-elves run the kitchen, but I could be wrong,” George said with a wink. 

They ate as they walked, making their way back to the alley they had first arrived in. Theo felt himself start to sober up as he ate. He had been worried he was only willing to flirt with George because of the alcohol coursing through his veins, but now he could tell that wasn’t the case. Switching his bagel to the other hand, he reached down and took George’s hand in his.

“So, want to head back to my place? George asked. 

“Sure,” Theo replied without hesitation. 

He had been dreaming of this day since he first realised he had a cock. He might not have imagined he would be going home with a Weasley, but George was everything he was looking for in a partner. Funny, self sufficient, _male_ , dedicated. Plus, they had mutual friends, which meant Theo knew George was a decent enough guy. 

The moment they stepped foot into the alley, George, George pushed him against the wall and pressed their lips together. Theo moaned into his mouth, bringing his hand up to wrap around George’s neck. George reached down, grabbing one of Theo’s legs and wrapped it around his hip, grinding his hard cock against Theo’s own. 

“Fuck, you feel good,” George whispered in his ear after ripping their lips apart. “Let me get us out of here before I try to fuck you in this alley.”

Theo couldn’t do anything but whimper at George’s suggestion and held on to the ginger as he spun them out of sight. 

* * *

Arriving back near the Leaky, the men separated, walking side by side through the pub and into Diagon Alley. George didn’t say anything, but Theo knew he was refraining from touching him until they were back in the privacy of George’s flat. Theo knew George was refraining because Theo wasn’t comfortable with what people would say when they found out he was gay.

As soon as they entered his flat and George shut the door, Theo was pressed against it, George’s lips finding his. Theo had never wanted anyone more in his life. Putting his hand on George’s chest, he pushed back. 

Separating, George smiled at him as Theo ripped his jacket, hat, and shirt off before reaching for George’s jumper. George allowed Theo strip him to his bare chest before stopping his pants from reaching for his trousers. 

“We should talk first,” George said.

“Can we talk after?” Theo asked, leaning forward to run his tongue along George’s neck. 

“Come on,” George said, pulling him towards the sofa and sitting them down. “I’m not judging, but have you done this before?”

Theo sighed. He was hoping he could avoid this conversation. He didn’t really want to admit the fact he was twenty three and hadn’t been with a man before. 

“My dad took me to a French brothel during the Christmas Hols when I was fifteen, but I haven’t been with anyone since, and never a bloke.”

“He took you to a brothel at fifteen?” George asked and Theo was ready for a scathing remark, but George surprised him. “Shit, you’re lucky. At fifteen I was still wanking to old porno mags my brothers left behind.”

“Trust me,” Theo said with a laugh, “it was horrible. She was old and lacking the equipment I prefer.”

“Not a fan of innies?”

“Of what?” Theo asked, nonplussed. 

“When it comes to the naughty bits, you prefer outies to innies. I like both myself.”

“Are you comparing genitals to belly buttons?”

“Yup,” George said, running a finger from Theo’s throat to his belly button. “They either stick out, or they don’t. Either way, it’s something fun to play with.”

“Do you still want to…” Theo trailed off as George’s hand went lower, grazing is hard cock. 

Instead of answering, George stood up and reached his hand out to Theo. Grasping it, Theo used it to pull himself up from the sofa. George wrapped his other arm around Theo’s waist and brought them close together. 

“Let’s go to my bedroom and I’ll show you how much I still want to,” George growled in his ear. 

* * *

George kept his arms around Theo, walking backwards to lead them to his room as they kissed and knocked into the walls. Theo was nervous but George’s lips on his was helping him keep the panic at bay. He wanted to have sex, but he was terrified he wouldn’t be good at it, or worse, wouldn’t be able to handle it. He had honestly thought he would never be with a man and had resigned himself to a sexless marriage with a lesbian Pureblood- both of them using the other to hide their true nature. 

He wanted George, wanted to feel him inside of him. Wanted his hard body wrapped around him. 

A cool breeze on his bollocks brought him out of his own thoughts and he realised George was already naked and working on Theo’s trousers. Kicking his shoes off, Theo pulled his jeans down, removing them and his socks as he tried not to fall over. 

A wave of magic washed over him, his backside tingling and he raised an eyebrow at George. 

“Just a spell to clean and lubricate the fun bit,” George explained. “Sit down on the bed.”

Theo sent a prayer of gratitude to the universe that George was the one he would share his first time with. He didn’t think anyone else would be as casual about it, and he needed that to keep his nerves at bay. Sitting on the bed, his hand went to his cock as he watched George walk towards him and stop between his legs. 

“Before we start, anytime you want to stop, ‘Hufflepuff’ is your safe word. Now open that mouth of yours, Theo.”

At George’s request,Theo opened his mouth and groaned in pleasure as George’s cock slipped between his lips. He had dreamed of this, but it was nowhere near as good as the real thing. Theo couldn’t find the words to describe what George tasted like, only that it was pure male. He felt his own pre-cum drip from his cock as he licked the opening of George’s dick and tasted the salty liquid. 

“Play with my bollocks,” George said in a strained voice, then moaned when Theo tugged on them.

George grabbed Theo’s head but didn’t direct his movements at all, just pulled his hair when Theo did something he liked. Trying to test his limits, Theo took George in his mouth until his cock hit the back of his throat and he gagged. George hissed in pleasure but then pulled Theo off his cock. 

“I don’t want to come yet,” George explained. “Move to the middle of the bed.”

Theo moved to the middle and George followed, laying next to him so they were facing each other. George pressed his lips against his and tapped his tongue on Theo’s lower lips for entrance. Theo bucked his hips hard as he felt their cocks touch and George wrapped his hands around both of them, pumping them slowly. Theo pulled back from the kiss.

“I want you inside me,” Theo begged. 

“Have you ever put anything in you to stretch yourself?” George asked. 

“A couple of fingers,” he admitted. 

“When was the last time?” George questioned, continuing to stroke their cocks. 

“Couple of weeks ago.”

“Looks like I’m on the bottom tonight. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I don’t think you will,” Theo said. 

George pulled back and rummaged around in his bedside table before coming back with his wand and something that was small and black Theo didn’t recognise. George waved his wand at the object before tossing it to the floor and holding the object for Theo to see. 

“It’s a butt plug I’ve been working on for the adult line in my store,” George explained. “As you can see it’s small, but it keeps getting bigger after you insert it. Wear this for a bit, and then I’ll feel comfortable taking you. Until then, we can either continue with foreplay, or you can put that gorgeous dick of yours in my arse.”

Theo groaned at George’s last words. He had thought he would be the one getting fucked tonight and it had never entered his mind that he would get to be the one on top. 

“I want to be inside you,” Theo whispered, kissing George again. “Then I want you to take me.”

George had Theo roll on his side and positioned his leg to open him up. Kissing his neck, he slowly worked the small butt plug into Theo’s arse. It was small enough, the size of his pinky, that it slid in without resistance. Within moments of it entering him, Theo started to feel the stretch of it as it increased in size.

George stopped kissing his neck and moved them until he was on his back. Theo was on top of him, between his thighs. Theo sat back on his ankles and pulled George’s legs until they were bent and spread open for him. A black dot between George’s thighs showed him he wasn’t the only one with a plug in him. 

“Do you normally go out with a plug in?” Theo asked, tapping his finger against it. 

“Most days,” George admitted. “It feels good. Hand me my wand and I’ll take it out.”

Grabbing George’s wand, he watched as George tapped the end of his plug then pushed it out. It was as small as the one he had just put into Theo and shiny with lube. George waved his wand to clean the plug then tossed it and his wand towards the bedside table. He nodded towards Theo that he was ready. 

Grabbing his dick, Theo placed the head at George’s entrance then slowly pushed in until he felt the tight ring of muscle relax and he was inside. 

“Holy fuck,” he whispered as he felt the heat surround the head of his dick. He had never felt anything like this. 

“My sentiments exactly,” George moaned. “Now hurry up and fuck me.”

Shutting his eyes, Theo pushed until his cock was fully seated in George before pausing to compose himself. Thoughts of the naked whore his dad had sent him to allowed him to regain control and not shoot his load in five seconds. 

“Fuck, you feel good,” George said, pulling him back. 

Theo raked his eyes down George’s body, his cock standing proud, the blood filled head oozing pre-cum. 

“Rub your cock as I fuck you,” Theo begged. “I want to watch you come.”

Theo lost all ability to think as George started to rub his own cock. Watching, he started pushing in and out of George in rhythm with his cock strokes. It didn’t feel like it had been very long when he felt his bollocks start to tighten. 

“Please tell me you’re ready to come,” Theo said between his ragged breaths. “I’m so close.”

“I’m ready,” George hissed.

Theo kept up his tempo and watched as George’s dick twitched and his white come shot out, hitting the ginger’s stomach. Seeing George come, Theo let go of his own control. He saw white as his orgasm rushed out of his cock, filling George. Pulling out, he dropped to the mattress beside George, breathing heavily. George turned towards him and pulled him in for a kiss. 

“That was amazing,” George said between kisses. 

“Sorry I didn’t last very long,” Theo said, feeling insecure. 

“Lasted longer than I did my first time. I think I nutted in about thirty seconds.”

Theo joined in George’s laughter and was once again thankful he had decided to give him a chance. He wasn’t sure there was anyone else in the world who could have made him feel so comfortable with who he was. Leaning forward, he kissed George again. 

“Thank you, George.”

“You can thank me after I fuck you, Theo.” George winked at him.

* * *

George awoke the next morning, sun shining in his face and Theo wrapped around him. They had spent most of the night alternating between sleeping and fucking. George had almost come immediately when he entered Theo for the first time. Theo was so responsive to each touch, each lick, each time George’s cock rubbed against his prostate. 

Untangling himself, George made his way to the kitchen to start tea and toast. The last slice was finishing cooking as Theo, clad only in his tight black pants, entered the kitchen. 

“Morning,” George greeted him. “I didn’t know how you took your tea, but milk is in the fridge.”

“Black is perfect,” Theo said, reaching for a cup. “Thank you.”

“The shop opens in an hour, so we have just enough time for a shower together if you want.”

“You haven’t had enough of me?”

“I don’t think I’m going to have enough of you for a long time, Theo,” George replied.

“The feeling’s mutual, George.” Theo smirked at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you VioletBehaviour for your beta work!!


End file.
